Keep You Safe
by BoundLight
Summary: Drabble. An alternate scene in "The French Mistake." Slight Dean/Misha
1. Chapter 1

Misha Collins smiled at his phone. "You all… know… I don't… like… to… seriously endorse… anyone or anything… but… this guy I met… is an… _amazing…_ musician…" He handed his phone to a girl grinning in the doorway and smiled as she snapped a picture. "Thanks!" He placed the small wooden Elvis back down and grabbed his jacket, heading out the door.

"You."

Misha stopped and turned. A slender black woman walked out of the shadows. "I've been looking for you for a long time. I never thought it'd be this easy to find you."

Misha frowned. "Um. Do I know you?"

The woman cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, brother. Of course you know me."

"Okay." Misha said dubiously and then it dawned on him. "Oh! Angels. I get it. Fan of the show?"

The woman shook her head. "Being on Earth has scrambled your brain, brother. We all suspected; you really did let yourself go. But it's over now." She pulled a long sliver knife out of her jacket.

Misha backed up quickly, grunting when he ran into a wall.

The woman grinned.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" Misha said, his hands scrambling across the brick behind him. "We can talk this out, can't we?"

"What was our father thinking when he made you?" She brought the knife down. Dean caught it, wrenching her arm back and shoving her away.

"That's not your angel, gender bender."

"You." Raphael snarled. "This is not your fight." There was a loud crack and she collapsed on herself, falling to the ground, a thin thread of blood tracking down her forehead. Sam tossed down a small piece of metal piping.

Dean grinned at his brother. "Nice timing."

Misha gapped at them. "What the hell was that?"

Dean pressed a fist to his chest. "Saved your ass. Come on, lets go."

Misha allowed himself to be led. "No, seriously. What the hell was that? Jared, you, you… what if she's really hurt?"

Dean frowned. "She was about to kill you, Cas."

"Cas? Oh." Misha let out a slightly relieved laugh. "Oh thank God. This is a prank? You guys… you really had me going!"

Dean tightened his hold on Misha's shirt and glanced at Sam. "This is really starting to freak me out."

Sam stopped and rounded on Misha. "Look, we're not… _pranking_ you. I'm Sam, he's Dean."

"Yeah." Misha's voice dropped. "And I'm Castiel. I get it."

Dean stared. "It's really freaky when you do that."

"I dunno." Sam said. "Kinda makes sense."

"What?" Dean said.

"Well, I mean, we're actors here, right? That means this guy either had to do a voice change or he had to have a twin."

Misha frowned. "Why would I have to have a twin?"

"Jimmy."

Misha pulled out of Dean's hold. "Okay guys, I've tried to be a good sport, really, but this is just… really starting to freak me out."

"Christ, dude! We're being serious here!" Dean grabbed Misha's collar and tugged him forward, kissing him. "There! Would Jensen do that?"

Sam made a face. "Dude, I'm right _here_."

"Shut up, bitch."

Misha blinked. "Um." He was cut off as Sam and Dean took off, pulling him along behind them. "Guys? What was that?"

Sam and Dean ignored him as they made their way to a large black SUV waiting for them. Sam opened the back door stepping aside as Dean shoved Misha in. Their driver watched impassively. "So we're adding kidnapping to tonight's agenda?"

Dean gave this a moment of due consideration. "Yes."

The driver nodded. "Alright, where to?"

Misha scowled. "Somewhere private to dump the body?"

"I know the perfect spot."

Dean grinned. "I like him."

Misha glared.

"Just, uh, take us back to Jared's, er, _my_ house." Sam said.

Misha was quiet for most of the trip, but after a while he turned to Sam. "So why did you guys essentially kidnap me?"

Dean glared. "Hey, that chick was about to waste you."

"Yeah, cause you two certainly didn't pay her to scare the crap out of me."

"Cas." Dean began.

"Look." Misha interrupted. "I know I'm not important enough for you to remember, but this Cas shit is really starting to bother me."

Misha gave up at Dean's expression, sinking back into his seat. "Misha, Jensen. It's _Misha_."

"R-right." Dean said. "Misha. I won't forget again."

Misha laughed. It sounded rather broken; Dean felt his heart clench as he thought of the Castiel Zachariah once showed him, and his hand itched to take Misha's hand.

"So, Misha," Sam said, turning away from the buildings flashing by the window. "I didn't know you were Russian."

"Well, that'd be cause I'm not Russian, Jared."

"Oh. Right."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence until they pulled up outside Jared's house. Dean put a hand at the small of Misha's back, leading him inside.

"So." Misha said, his eyes sweeping the inside of Jared's home. "What exactly am I doing here?"

"Just keeping you safe, Ca- Misha." Dean said, his hand dropping away as he quickly swept the area for threats.

"Safe… right…"

"Really, just, until we figure out what's going on, stay where we can see you. Okay?"

Misha sighed and stepped away from them, walking to the living room and sinking into a couch. "Great."

* * *

That was actually a real tweet from Mr. Collins, if any there are any interested parties.

I haven't decided if there will be more yet. Thoughts? Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

The votes are in, and this lovely little diddy is getting another chapter! Plus, due to popular demand, Dean/Misha will happen.

* * *

Dean watched Sam casually glance at Ruby or whatever the hell she was calling herself, and quietly excused himself, wandering down the stairs to the living room. He smiled when he saw a dark head resting against the couch cushions. "Hey, Misha. Good to see you're still here."

There was a groan and the dark hair shifted, rubbing lazily against the fabric. "Where was I supposed to be, Jensen?" Misha sighed, turning over and burrowing into the back of the couch.

Dean grinned and lifted Misha's feet up, sitting down and dragging them onto his lap. He rubbed them absently, thinking about Jimmy running away the first night Castiel left his vessel. "Oh, just… glad to see you didn't run off."

"No." Misha rubbed a tired hand across his face as he pulled away, sitting up. "As you can see, I didn't run off. Is there anything else you needed?"

Dean glanced at the stairs and back at Misha. He felt antsy. It wasn't a new feeling, but it was one he didn't particularly like; it was one he hadn't felt around Castiel in a long time. He wasn't quite sure what to say or what to do. This… person wasn't anyone he knew anymore. It wasn't his angel, but it also wasn't Jimmy. It was some completely other guy wearing his lovers face.

There was a noise from the stairs. "Oh, hell no." Dean jumped to his feet. "Come on." He grabbed Misha's arm and hauled him up. "Let's get out of here."

Misha laughed. "You do realize it's like, two in the morning?"

Dean shrugged. "Live a little."

Sam's, that is to say, Jared's driveway was huge. The black SUV they'd arrived in sat in the middle, and for the moment was driverless. Dean bypassed the car and pulled Misha after him as he picked a direction and walked off into the night. "I thought you didn't want me leaving the house." Misha mumbled, covering a yawn.

"If you're with me or Sam you can leave."

"How gracious of you." Misha muttered. He froze. "Sam?"

Dean looked at him in confusion. "Yeah, Sam."

Misha looked at him pointedly.

"Jared, right, Jared."

"Seriously, Jensen, what's been going on with you?"

Dean shrugged and turned back to the road. He wasn't particularly fond of this Jensen guy, and he didn't want to talk about it. I mean, who had a fish tank in a trailer? Who had all those damn credit cards loaded with more cash than he'd ever seen; well, legally anyway. But really, who got paid that much to look at a camera and talk?

Misha was giving him a searching look.

"…what?"

"Why did you kiss me earlier?"

Dean looked away hurriedly. "Psh. Kiss? What, you guys don't uh… fool around like that? It was just a joke."

Misha was doing that head tilt thing Cas always did when he was confused. Dean's eyes narrowed. Did Cas do it because Misha did it, or was it the other way around? "What?"

"You guys?"

"Right. _We._"

"Jensen." Misha stopped, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him back. "What's going on with you?"

Dean sighed, his eyes searching the sky.

"It didn't… _feel_ like you were joking."

Dean's eyes closed.

"_Jensen._"

"Look, Misha… it's Dean."

"What?"

"Dean. My name is Dean."

"Dean, Sam, Cas? What is it with you two today?"

Dean glanced over Misha and pointedly grabbed his hand, tugging him down the street. "So… you know the…show? Did you ever think it might be real?"

Misha sighed. "No, _Dean_, because it's a TV show. It's fictional."

"But what if it _was_ real. What if in another universe you really were an angel? What if monsters really were out there? If things really went bump in the night?"

Misha was silent. Dean kept his eyes forward, he didn't want to look at the other man's face; all the same, he was happy when Misha didn't pull his hand away.

Soon they reached an actual sidewalk, lined with shops and bars. Artificial light now replaced moonlight. With Castiel he was used to walking in silence, but here with Misha the silence seemed heavier, awkward. All the same, he didn't want to be the first to break it.

"Okay." Misha said finally. "Say I did believe you – _I'm not saying I do_, but for curiosities sake, say I did. That doesn't explain why you kissed me."

Dean cleared his throat. "Uh. Well…"

"Cause if we're, you know, pretending like the show is real and you're Dean and I'm Castiel, does that mean that we're really…"

"Fucking?"

"I was going to say 'in love,' but I guess that'll do."

"Come on, Cas, you know I don't like touchy feely crap."

"Yeah? Well maybe _I_ like touchy feely crap."

Dean looked at Misha, an amused smile on his face. "Really?" Because if _Misha_ liked that, maybe _Cas_ did too…"So would you like it if say… I got you flowers? Sang you a really bad '80's song?"

Misha laughed. "The '80's song might be a little excessive."

"So flowers?"

"Are you implying you and I are… Cas and Dean are… fucking?"

Dean grinned, using his hold on Misha's hand to pull him closer. "Maybe the term should be 'in love.'"

"Man, the next time some fan asks me about slash the internet is going to explode."

"What? Why?"

"There are already tons of sites out there dedicated to slash, whether it's Cas and Dean or Dean and Sam."

"Ew! Me and Sammy? Isn't that like, incest?"

"Well, you and Jared are pretty, pretty people, and you are the main characters."

"We're _brothers_."

"You're _pretty_."

Dean grinned. "Are you calling me pretty?"

Misha laughed. "Maybe."

"Hm." Dean mused. "So you show up, they slash us… do they slash you and Sam, too?"

"You know, I haven't really looked into it."

"Pity."

"It doesn't matter." Misha said, his voice taking on a deep quality, his face deadly serious. "I'm your angel, Dean."

Dean's eyes widened.

They stared at each other for a long moment, before Misha collapsed in laughter. Dean hesitated a moment before following him.

Misha straightened, his eyes scanning the buildings around them. "So what _did_ we come out here for, Jensen?"

"Dean."

"Right, sorry."

"Just needed to get out of that house. I swear, I thought Sam learned his lesson with that bitch, but no, he goes and _marries_ her."

"Genevieve isn't _that _bad."

"She's a fucking demon bitch!"

"She's an actress!"

"She –" Dean stopped himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "How did it happen?"

"Oh, I guess their chemistry on set developed into chemistry in the bedroom."

"That's just disgusting."

Misha laughed. "What?"

"They… on _set_ she got him addicted to demon blood, made him give up his family, give up _me_, and tricked him into starting the _apocalypse_."

"Blame that on the writers, not on Genevieve."

Dean rolled his eyes. "If we're pretending the show is real, don't we have to believe she's a bitch and Sam needs to learn his goddamn lesson and stay away from her?"

"If you feel that strongly about it, maybe you should tell Sam, hm?"

Dean looked away.

"What?" Misha moved into Dean's line of sight. "Come on, tell me."

"No, it's stupid. Come on, let's get out of here."

Misha grabbed Dean's sleeve and pulled him back. "Tonight's been interesting, Dean. We've spoken more than we have the entire time we've known each other. But something tells me tomorrows going to be different; things are going to go back to normal. So come on. Before everything changes, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry. That that's what we're like here." Dean shook his head and started walking back towards Jared's house. "Come on. It's getting late."

Misha frowned, but followed when Dean grabbed his hand and started up the road.

Dean tried to smile, but every time he glanced at Misha it wavered. Finally he sighed, "I'm just… the last time I tried to confront Sam about Ruby he chose her over me. Then with this whole… no soul thing… I'm just worried he'd choose her again. And I'm not sure I could take that."

Misha nodded thoughtfully. He squeezed Dean's hand. "I think he'd choose you."

A soft smile stole across Dean's face. "Thanks, Cas."

When the house came back in sight he stopped. He knew once they went back inside he and Sam would probably go back to finding a way home, and he wanted this last moment of privacy. "You know, if, uh, if the show were real… and if Sam and I found a way back to it… well… I'd miss you."

"Nah." Misha said. "You'd have Castiel to go back to."

The laughter caught Dean by surprise. He slapped a hand on Misha's back, déjà vu striking when a goofy smile covered Misha's face. "Let's get back inside. Catch a couple hours of sleep before sunrise."

Misha's smile dimmed as he nodded. "Sleep sounds good."

Dean nodded too. "But beer sounds better." He rested a hand on Misha's shoulder. "Let's see what your tolerance is like here."

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
